


Taking Back What Life Stole From Us

by Jeniouis



Series: The Lives We're Given verse [3]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Maria, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Good Father!Howard, M/M, Omega Howard, Omega Steve, Work In Progress, alpha Antonio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and his sire work on building a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Back What Life Stole From Us

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as stand alone but will be very confusing unless you read [The Lives We're Given](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1253551) and [The Beauty in Heartbreaks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1581662/)

_"So how was school today?"_ Antonio asked when Tony walked into his office after school with a box of pizza.

 _"It went really well. I learned a lot."_ Tony said and Antonio laughed.

 _"You skipped again didn't you?"_ Antonio said clearing off his desk so he could spend some time with his son. He liked being around him; he was glad that he had the opportunity to be a sire to him and he was already getting to know Tony really well.

 _"Yeah I did but I did stay for half the day."_ Tony said, pulling two plates out of his backpack. Antonio smiled at him. He didn't know Tony was coming but today but he certainly didn't mind. He liked it when Tony just dropped by.

 _"You know if you're bored, I'll tutor you on the more advanced mathematics though I don't think you need much tutoring."_ Antonio suggested, taking a slice out the box and putting it on his plate.

 _"You would do that?"_ Tony asked in happy shock. _"I don't want to take up too much of your time."_

 _"Of course I would do that for you. Your my son; you're not taking up my time."_ Antonio said and Tony smiled wide.

 _"Thank you dad. That means a lot."_ Tony said and Antonio smiled. _"I want you to meet my omega, Steve."_ Antonio smiled wide; Tony was deathly protective of omega and Antonio was proud of that but his letting him meet his mate was a huge sign of trust.

 _"I would be honored to meet Steve."_ Antonio said with a happy grin.

Tony smiled back and started telling him about his day. Antonio listened happily and intently. He was glad that he could get to know his son.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
